


The Birthday She Wanted

by dullforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullforest/pseuds/dullforest
Summary: Свой двадцать четвертый день рождения Гермиона проводит не так, как хотелось бы. Кажется, что праздник безвозвратно испорчен. Сможет ли Драко Малфой сделать эту ночь особенной?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	The Birthday She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefulLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulLioness/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Birthday She Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693261) by [GracefulLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulLioness/pseuds/GracefulLioness). 



> * Снадобье "Простоблеск" (англ. "Sleekeazy's Hair Potion") — средство для укладки волос и лечения кожи головы. На этикетке указано, что оно особенно эффективно для укрощения густых непослушных волос, и делает их гладкими и шелковистыми. Впервые упоминается в "Кубке Огня". 
> 
> ** Речь идет о книжной версии платья Гермионы. Оно было голубым с фиолетовым отливом. Кулон с барвинком идеально сочетался бы с этим нарядом, потому что имеет такой же цвет.

— Хорошо. Так, в Дырявом котле в семь часов? Начнем оттуда, а дальше посмотрим. Кто знает, куда приведет эта ночь. Приглашай всех, кого только захочешь! — радостно произнес Гарри, довольно ухмыляясь. 

Высокий аврор встал у двери в офис, не давай Грейнджер пройти внутрь. Девушка уже начинала злиться: мало того, что скоро весь этаж узнает о ее дне рождении, так еще и босс, Ройден Поук, накажет за пустую трату времени.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Гарри, не нужно придавать этому дню такое большое значение. 

— Что значит "не придавать такое большое значение"? Не каждый день тебе исполняется двадцать четыре года! К тому же, сегодня пятница, и ты не сможешь оправдать себя тем, что "завтра на работу", — процитировал парень.

— Ладно. В семь часов. В Дырявом котле. Я приду, а теперь позволь мне вернуться к работе.

Она попыталась оттолкнуть Поттера, но он, немного посмеиваясь, сам отошел от двери, пропуская Грейнджер в офис.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов по направлению к лифту, прежде чем обернуться и с виноватым выражением лица произнести:

— Рон пригласил Лаванду. Все же в порядке?

Гермиона почувствовала, как краснеет. 

— Да, конечно, — коротко ответила она.

Они с Роном расстались чуть больше года назад. И не то что бы, ей было дело до его новых отношений. Даже, если это были отношения с Лавандой Браун. Скорее Грейнджер задевало то, что он был счастлив _в паре_ с кем-то, а она была _одна_.

— Ты уверена? Я бы мог его предупредить, чтобы он пришел один.

Рон не мог сказать Лаванде, что девушке не нужно идти на празднование. Это было бы глупо, учитывая, что он уже пригласил Браун. Да и Гермионе бы легче не стало. Уизли и вовсе мог подумать, что Грейнджер делает все это со зла.

— Не смеши меня, — фыркнула девушка, — чем больше гостей, тем лучше, _— ложь._

Гарри улыбнулся и попрощался с ней, прежде чем снова направиться к лифтам.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Гермиона занялась файлами, информацию в которых нужно было систематизировать. До конца рабочего дня оставалось не больше двадцати минут. Если быть честной, она надеялась на тихий вечер в кругу друзей. Возможно, просто бы пригласила Гарри и Рона на чай, а потом рано пошла готовить ко сну, чтобы уютно почитать в кровати любимую книгу. Грейнджер знала, что сможет провести свой день рождения хорошо даже вне дома, но все же надеялась, что ее хотя бы _спросят_ , чего она хочет в свой день. 

В пять часов девушка аккуратно сложила документы в шкаф, и закрыла его на ключ, прежде чем взять сумку и пойти на выход из кабинета.

— У тебя появились планы на вечер своего дня рождения, Грейнджер? — протянул голос с другого рабочего стола.

Сердце Гермионы забилось чаще, когда она увидела, как Драко Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и устремил свой взгляд на нее. _Мерлин, почему он такой красивый?_ Блондин ухмыльнулся, и девушка догадалась, что он слышал ее разговор с Гарри.

Она улыбнулась и накинула расшитую бисером сумку на плечо. 

— Просто немного выпью с друзьями. 

Малфой повернулся на стуле, чтобы оценить ее взглядом, и слова сорвались с ее губ:

— Ты должен прийти!

_Чёрт._

Зачем она это сказала?

— Знаешь, ну, — она попыталась избавиться от этого глупого волнения в голосе, — если у тебя нет никаких планов, конечно.

Драко улыбнулся, и Гермиона даже затаила дыхание. За три года совместной работы у них получилось выстроить вполне неплохие дружеские отношения. Сначала было тяжело, но когда они оставили свое прошлое позади, обнаружили много общего. После расставания с Роном прошло немного времени, когда Грейнджер заметила, что испытывает к Малфою нечто более глубокое, чем дружбу.

— Я постараюсь.

Гермиона видела, как он общается с другими девушками в офисе, а потому решила не слишком высоко оценивать его флирт.

— Отлично! В семь, в Дырявом Котле! — произнесла она, помчавшись на выход, наконец, почувствовав предвкушение насчет грядущего праздника.

***

На часах было без четверти семь. Грейнджер стояла у зеркала и, слегка склонив голову, внимательно рассматривая отражение. Не слишком ли это? Светло-голубое платье до колен выгодно подчеркивало талию и бедра девушки. Вырез был достаточно откровенным, но все же Гермиона очень любила это платье и надеялась, что, возможно, ее образ даже _кому-то_ понравится.

Она провела рукой по лифу платья, прежде чем вернуться к лицу и волосам. Может ей стоило использовать "Простоблеск" ***** для того, чтобы уложить свои кудри? Нет, точно нет. Драко знал, _как_ выглядят ее волосы, а поэтому мог подумать, что она прихорашивалась тут для него. Да и было бы глупо тратить такое дорогое зелье, чтобы укротить свои буйные кудри. В итоге Грейнджер остановилась на несложной, но весьма элегантной прическе. Девушка сделала легкий макияж, который подчеркнул ее выразительные глаза. И в этот раз Гермиона даже не стала пытаться скрыть свои веснушки.

В целом, она думала, что выглядит очень даже привлекательно. В животе затрепетали бабочки, когда Гермиона взяла со стола палочку и сумку, а после трансгрессировала в Дырявый котел.

Темный бар, обычно пустующий, был заполнен разными магами и ведьмами. Грейнджер пыталась привыкнуть к громкой музыке, сморщив нос, прежде чем услышала, как Джинни сквозь толпу пробирается к ней. Рыжая Уизли звала ее по имени.

— Гермиона! Давай, — она махнула рукой, — у нас там столик, идем!

Грейнджер проследовала за Джинни, и они пришли к невысокому столику недалеко у бара. За ним сидела Луна, которая глядела в потолок, и ее глаза быстро метались по сторонам, будто она следила за невидимыми птицами. Лаванда выглядела очень недовольной и даже скучающей. 

— С днем рождения! — тихий нежный голос Луны почти не слышен из-за толпы за спиной Гермионы.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Грейнджер, когда Джинни предложила ей напиток, — где Гарри и Рон?

— Их вызвали на работу, — с грустью ответила Браун.

Гермиона потускнела. Ей будет очень не хватать их сегодня. Ее лучшие друзья даже не смогли прийти на ее день рождения, который они сами и организовали.

— Но ведь у тебя день рождения! — воскликнула Джинни. — У нас будет девчачий вечер! — с ухмылкой закончила девушка.

Гермиона оглянулась, ища в толпе копню платиновых волос. Ей не следовало надеяться. Он не обещал, что придет. Просто попытается. Скорее всего, Малфой даже не собирался приходить и ответил так, чтобы не обидеть ее.

Покачав головой, она повернулась к своей компании на этот вечер. Джинни улыбалась ей, явно настроенная на сумасшедший вечер. Глаза Луны были направлены на нее, но сама девушка была далека от мира сего. Очевидно, Браун была здесь только потому, что ее привел сюда Рон. Уйти Лаванда тоже не могла, видимо посчитав, что это будет слишком грубо. 

Грейнджер явно не так представляла себе свой двадцать четвертый день рождения.

— Да! Девчачья ночь! — произнесла Гермиона в надежде, что это выглядело искренне.

Три девушки улыбнулись ей. Гермиона чокнулась со всеми своим напитком и выпила янтарную жидкость одним глотком. Джинни взволнованно взвизгнула, увидев, что Гермиона пьет алкоголь.

— Еще по разу, дамы? — бармен подошел к ним, устремив взгляд к Уизли.

— Да, пожалуйста, — рыжая девушка обворожительно улыбнулась.

Бармен подмигнул ей и вернулся к работе.

— Он милый, — прокомментировала внешность парня Джинни, не сводя с него глаз.

Внутри закрутилось странное чувство. Гермиона знала, что Гарри и Джинни взяли небольшой перерыв в своих отношениях, но видеть такой откровенный флирт от своей подруги было странно. Похоже на предательство, хотя Грейнджер и знала, что в итоге Поттер и Уизли сойдутся обратно, решила промолчать.

— Гермиона, как с работой? — спросила Луна.

— О, все отлично! Один из руководителей собирается в отставку, подумываю над тем, чтобы подать на эту должность.

— У тебя все получится! Сегодня твоя аура светится золотым. Значит, в ближайшем будущем тебя ждет успех, — мечтательно произнесла блондинка.

Бармен вернулся к их столику с напитками, и Грейнджер быстро взяла свой, надеясь, что алкоголь ударит ей в голову как можно скорее.

***

Спустя час Гермиона поняла, что вечер испорчен. Джинни ушла за новой порцией алкоголя несколько минут назад, но так и не вернулась. Перегнувшись через барную стойку, девушка флиртовала с барменом, улыбаясь и смеясь.

Лаванда же заметила в углу бара своего старого знакомого и, решив, что это подходящий предлог уйти с жалкого подобия вечеринки, бросила Гермиону и Луну в пользу более желанной компании.

Лавгуд увлеченно рассказывала о каком-то животном, и Грейнджер была уверена, что его не существует, но время от времени она кивала и делала вид, что слушает блондинку.

Крупный мужчина пытался пройти между двумя столиками и задел Луну. Рука девушки дернулась, и жидкость из ее бокала выплеснулась на любимое платье Гермионы. 

— О, Гермиона, мне так жаль! — блондинка попыталась исправить положение салфетками, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Все в порядке, — ответила девушка, почти взрываясь от злости. — Мне нужно в уборную.

Она встала и направилась к маленькому коридору, в котором находились туалеты, проталкиваясь сквозь группки ведьм и волшебников, которые проводили ночь намного лучше, чем Гермиона.

Грейнджер постучала в дверь уборной и услышала невнятное: "Минуточку". Вздохнув, она прислонилась к стене. Прежде чем она смогла остановить слезы, они хлынули из глаз.

_Слишком идеальный день рождения._

Она просила Гарри не придавать этому событию такое большое значение, но он настоял на том, чтобы сделать ее двадцать четвертый день рождения особенным. Несмотря на всю эту шумиху, она определенно не ожидала, что проведет вечер в переполненном баре, где ее бросят друзья, и в итоге придется слушать, как Луна Лавгуд говорит о чем-то непонятном. Последней каплей стало испорченное платье.

Она посмотрела в зеркало напротив. Волосы растрепались, макияж потек. Но хуже всего было темно-красное пятно на светло-голубом шелке.

— Я опоздал, — произнес бархатный голос.

Вздохнув, Гермиона повернулась и увидела Драко Малфоя. Он улыбался.

— Драко, — сказала она, затаив дыхание, — привет.

— Какая-то вечеринка? — спросил он, вставая рядом с ней.

Гермиона была готова рассмеяться.

Блондин вытащил из кармана платок и протянул девушке, которая начала вытирать тушь под глазами. 

— Тоже мне, сделала макияж, — попыталась отшутиться Грейнджер.

— Ты отлично выглядишь.

— Не нужно, — она нахмурилась.

— Не нужно чего?

— Лгать мне. Это чертова катастрофа, — Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Красивая укладка.

— Спасибо, — проворчала она в ответ.

— А платье... — он махнул рукой.

— Оно испорчено! — воскликнула Грейнджер и слезы вновь покатились по щекам.

— Ты волшебница или кто? — Малфой рассмеялся и вытащил палочку. 

Он произнес заклинание и пятно исчезло, оставив за собой сухую ткань.

— Спасибо, — она судорожно вздохнула. 

_Ужас!_

Ее щеки горели от смущения, а слезы продолжали катиться по щекам.

И как она не додумалась...

— Пойдем, — произнес Драко.

— Это катастрофа. Гарри и Рона вызвали на работу, и они не смогли прийти. Джинни бросила меня ради флирта с барменом, — Гермиона указала на бар, — а потом Луна...

Она вытерла глаза. Он был здесь! Он пришел. Пришел ради нее. Грейнджер должна быть счастлива.

— Мне жаль, — проговорила Гермиона, тщательно рассматривая свои туфли, — я просто хотела, чтобы сегодня вечером все прошло хорошо, потому что все же это мой день рождения. _А еще я... я безумно влюблена в тебя. И очень хотела, чтобы ты пришел._

Она не хотела этого говорить. Возможно, алкоголь подействовал на нее сильнее, чем ожидалось. Но пути назад не было.

Грейнджер посмотрела на Драко, ее щеки горели. 

— Я рад, что ты наконец сказала это.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Ну, знаешь... Я подумал, что лучше знать наверняка. 

Гермиона икнула. Возможно, из-за слез, а может из-за алкоголя. Ее лицо пылало. Стоило бы получить эту должность руководителя, потому что тогда Грейнджер сможет не пересекаться с блондином в офисе.

— Хочешь куда-нибудь пойти? — внезапно спросил Малфой.

— Например? — она удивленно подняла глаза.

— Навряд ли сегодня получится отдохнуть в Дырявом котле. Я знаю небольшой бар в паре кварталов, там обычно тихо. Я куплю тебе выпить, если хочешь.

Гермиона взглянула на свое отражение. Макияж размазался по щекам, а глаза были красными и опухшими. Как бы она ни хотела пойти с ним, мысль о том, что ей придется провести свой день рождения среди толпы ведьм и волшебников, не грела душу.

— Знаешь, — она тяжело вздохнула, — я не хотела никуда идти сегодня вечером. Это все, — она обвела помещение рукой, — спланировали Гарри и Рон, а после даже не пришли на праздник.

— А как _ты_ хотела отметить свой день рождения?

Она пожала плечами.

— Пригласить пару друзей к себе, посидеть, немного выпить и провести хорошо ночь узким кругом людей.

— Давай тогда так и сделаем, — он улыбнулся.

Все внутри нее затрепетало. Драко хотел пойти в ее квартиру. Конечно, он, вероятно, хотел бы только выпить вместе с ней, но Малфой не сбежал после ее признания, что уже устраивало Грейнджер. В ней зародилась надежда на хорошее продолжение вечера. 

К тому же, блондин хотел отметить праздник так, как этого хотела Гермиона, и это было приятное уточнение с его стороны.

Девушка поняла, что молчание между ними затянулось, когда Драко сказал:

— Если, конечно, ты все еще хочешь...

— Конечно, — ее сердце бешено колотилось.

Драко указал на выход, и они вышли из узкого коридора, ведущего в туалет, и вернулись в переполненный бар. Он положил руку ей на поясницу, пока они обходили столы и толпы людей, и Гермиона чувствовала тепло, исходящее от его ладони, даже через ее атласное платье. 

Грейнджер увидела, что Джинни все еще разговаривает с барменом, а Лаванда болтает со своими друзьями в углу. Даже Луна нашла, с кем поговорить. Ее взгляд был прикован к молодому человеку в очках с толстыми стеклами и голубыми волосами. 

— Никто из них и не заметит моего отсутствия этой ночью, — повторяла себе в мыслях девушка.

Джинни подняла глаза, когда они проходили мимо. Она настолько злобно им ухмыльнулась, что Гермиона вспыхнула от смущения. 

Девушка поспешила к двери. Ей срочно нужен был свежий воздух. 

— Ты живешь рядом? Или придется трансгрессировать?

Гермиона почувствовала головокружение, в котором она не могла винить алкоголь.

— Нужно трансгрессировать, — она судорожно выдохнула, почувствовав на своей коже прохладный ветерок.

Малфой протянул руку к ее лицу и заправил выбившийся локон за ухо.

— Хорошо. Показывай дорогу, — пробормотал он, взяв ее за руку.

Гермиона заставила себя сосредоточиться на пункте назначения, а не на его теплой ладони и тонких аристократичных пальцах. Глубоко вздохнув, она трансгрессировала их к своему дому в северной части Лондона. 

Грейнджер возилась с ключами, пытаясь открыть дверь, и чувствовала его взгляд на своем лице. Оказавшись в квартире, она взмахнула палочкой, чтобы включить лампы, и оставила расшитую бисером сумку в прихожей. 

— Вино? Огневиски? — предложила она, закрывая за гостем дверь.

— Огневиски, пожалуйста, — серые глаза любопытно рассматривали ее квартиру.

Гермиона поспешила на кухню и вернулась с двумя полными стаканами и бутылкой огневиски. Малфой стоял у книжной полки, просматривая названия и корешки книг. Поставив алкоголь на журнальный столик, она подошла к нему и протянула стакан. Грейнджер отпила из своего стакана, чувствуя, как жидкость обжигает горло и расслабляет язык. 

Его бледные пальцы скользнули по книге Эммалин Олдридж "Очаровательная вечность".

— Ты читал? — спросила она Драко.

— Нет, но слышал о ней. 

Блондин взял книгу с полки и открыл ее на первом развороте. 

— Она подписана, — удивленно заметил он, проводя пальцами по подписи писательницы.

— Да. Прошлой весной она приехала во "Флориш и Блоттс", и мне посчастливилось встретиться с ней. Можешь одолжить это издание, если хочешь.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Я не могу взять такую ценную для тебя книгу.

— Все хорошо, — она улыбнулась, — я бы не стала предлагать прочитать "Очаровательную вечность" Гарри или Рону. Они просто не интересуются таким, да и бережно с книгами не умеют обращаться. Но я точно знаю, что ты будешь аккуратен с этим изданием.

Его глаза метнулись к ней, и что-то промелькнуло в них, что Гермиона не смогла точно определить. Губа Драко дернулась, он закрыл книгу и осторожно поставил ее на полку.

— Возможно, в другой раз. Спасибо, — он отошел от книжного шкафа, чтобы взглянуть на фотографии на тумбе. — У тебя много фотографий.

Гермиона кивнула, хотя знала, что Малфой не смотрит на нее, чтобы заметить этот жест.

— Это твои родители? — спросил блондин, указывая на фотографию, сделанную в прошлое рождество.

— Да, — она произнесла это слегка нервно.

Она знала, что все предрассудки о "грязной крови" покинули его жизнь, но обсуждать с Драко Малфоем свою семью раньше никогда не приходилось. 

— Странно, что магловские фотографии не двигаются, — он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, для меня до сих пор странно, что _волшебные_ фотографии двигаются, — Грейнджер ухмыльнулась.

— Ну, это, как посмотреть, — он ухмыльнулся в ответ и сел на диван.

Гермиона опустилась рядом с парнем, стараясь держать "безопасную" дистанцию.

— Мне нравится твоя квартира, — Малфой отпил огневиски из стакана.

— Ой, — Грейнджер покраснела, — она очень маленькая. Я не ожидала, что проведу тут так много времени. Планировалось, что эта квартира будет временным моим местом жилья после расставания с Роном, но в итоге я продлила договор аренды и...

Это было ужасно. Сколько раз она мечтала о том, чтобы он оказался у нее дома? И теперь, когда Драко был здесь, она не знала, что и делать. 

— Нет, квартира чудесная, — мягко прервал Гермиону Малфой, — и... 

Грейнджер почувствовала трепет в животе. Девушка улыбнулась и отпила из своего стакана, стараясь сдержать порывы броситься к нему через весь диван и примкнуть к его губам.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — неожиданно начал он, извлекая из кармана бархатную коробку.

— Не стоило, — прошептала она, когда Драко вложил подарок в ее ладони.

— Я знаю, но сегодня твой день рождения, поэтому захотелось подарить тебе что-то особенное. Из-за этого я пришел в Дырявый котел позже ожидаемого. Человеку, который упаковывал это, было не меньше ста пятидесяти, и он настоял, чтобы украсить коробку вручную.

Гермиона поставила стакан с огневиски на стол и развязала бант, прежде чем осторожно убрать упаковку с маленькой коробочки. 

— Я думал о том, чтобы подарить тебе книгу, но не хотел рисковать, потому что не знал, что у тебя уже есть. У тебя очень большая коллекция произведений, и сейчас я понимаю, что не ошибся при выборе подарка, — он ухмыльнулся.

— Это лишь малая часть. Ты должен увидеть, что творится в моей спальне, — рассмеялась она.

Щеки Драко порозовели.

_— Думаю, мы найдем время, чтобы изучить твою спальню._

Весь воздух вышибло из легких. Если секундой раннее она думала, что это обычная невинная фраза, то его глаза сразу убедили Гермиону в обратном. В них горел огонь, который она видела раньше. В Хогвартсе, когда Драко нырял за снитчем. Такой же взгляд был у него в Визенгамоте, когда он увлеченно оправдывался перед судьей. А теперь он смотрел на нее с той же неистовой страстью и решимостью, что она не могла дышать. 

Малфой моргнул, его взгляд метнулся к коробке в ее руках.

— Открывай.

— Да, сейчас, — пробормотала она. 

Грейнджер отодвинула крышку и увидела небольшой кулон с барвинком на тонкой серебряной цепочке. Она никогда не думала, что Драко подарит ей украшения. Это было так... Романтично.

— О, — вздохнула она.

— У них был красный, — он пожал плечами, — но я против того, чтобы тратить деньги на что-то, связанное с Гриффиндором. Потом я вспомнил, во что ты была одета на Святочный бал ****** , и подумал, что тебе может понравиться этот кулон.

— Он очень красивый, — девушка улыбнулась, — и даже сейчас подходит к моему платью.

Малфой улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она, проводя пальцем по кулону.

— Не за что.

Собравшись с духом, Гермиона наклонилась в его сторону, чтобы легонько поцеловать Драко в скулу. 

— Не возражаешь? — спросила Грейнджер.

Она отстранилась и показала рукой на подарок.

Малфой кивнул и взял у нее коробку, осторожно достал кулон и расстегнул застежку. 

Гермиона отвернулась от него и убрала волосы с шеи. Он аккуратно уложил кулон на ее ключицы и застегнул цепочку. Грейнджер задрожала, когда пальцы Драко скользнули по ее плечам, когда блондин отстранился. 

— Знаешь, это взаимно, — произнес он.

— Что?

Его щеки были слегка розовыми, и он допил свой стакан, прежде чем продолжить.

— Ты сказала, что я тебе нравлюсь, — он откашлялся, — я хотел сказать, что чувствую то же самое.

— Ой, — пробормотала Грейнджер, стараясь принять новую информацию.

— Ой? — с издевкой повторил Драко, на его губах расцвела усмешка. Он приподнял бровь.

— Ой, — повторила она, ухмыляясь.

Драко усмехнулся и покачал головой, ставя стакан на журнальный столик. В следующее мгновние он наклонился так, что его губы оказался в нескольких дюймах от ее. Одна рука скользнула к затылку девушки, а другая легла на талию. 

Она подняла голову и закрыла глаза, ожидая поцелуя, которого не последовало. Когда Гермиона снова открыла глаза, он ухмыльнулся ей. Страх охватил ее. Это была уловка? Возможно, он просто хотел унизить ее. Грейнджер уже была готова оттолкнуть блондина и потребовать, чтобы он ушел, когда Малфой снова засмеялся.

— Перестань, Грейнджер.

Его губы коснулись ее, и все сомнения исчезли.

Драко притянул ее к себе, его язык прошелся по ее нижней губе. Она застонала ему в рот и почувствовала, как в ответ он сжал ее талию. Став смелее, ее руки медленно поднялись вверх, прижимаясь к его груди и сжимая его рубашку. 

Блондин потянул девушку вверх, позволяя сесть на колени. Одна из его рук спустилась вниз, где подняла юбку ее платья, обхватив девичье бедро. Ее руки переместились к его лицу, когда она глубоко поцеловала его и притянула ближе. Она оторвала свои губы от его, чтобы опуститься к его шее. Малфой застонал, когда Гермиона резко дернулась бедрами в его сторону.

— Ты не представляешь, как долго я об этом мечтал.

Его ладонь очертила изгибы талии и поднялась вверх к груди. 

— Почему никогда не делал первый шаг? — спросила Грейнджер, затаив дыхание, когда он начал целовать ее шею. 

Его рука снова двинулась вверх, теперь с большей уверенностью касаясь ее груди. 

— Не думал, что ты захочешь отношений со мной. _Захочешь меня_.

Гермиона вздохнула и запрокинула голову, когда Малфой провел губами по ее ключице.

— Я хочу тебя, — простонала девушка.

Бёдра Драко резко двинулись ей навстречу, и она ахнула. В отчаянии он нашел молнию на ее платье и стянул ненужный предмет одежды. Когда Гермиона пожала плечами, тонкие бретельки спустились с ее плеч, и лиф спал, обнажив грудь. Он застонал, провел большим пальцем по ее соску и смотрел, как он затвердевает. 

Грейнджер чувствовала, как _его возбуждение_ упирается ей живот. Ее пальцы принялись за пуговицы на его рубашке, девушка расстегивала их одну за другой, а после стянула белую ткань с блондина, проводя рукой по прессу. Когда Гермиона начала восхищаться его телом, он наклонил голову и захватил ее второй сосок своими губами. Она вздохнула и выгнулась к нему, начиная ритмично двигаться бедрами в его сторону.

Ее платье собралось в районе талии, и девушка встала, чтобы дать ему упасть на пол.

— Ты на это расчитывала, когда надевала сегодня платье?

Грейнджер усмехнулась, вновь оседлав его. 

— Может быть что-то подобное и промелькнуло в моих мыслях, но эта идея не была чем-то большим мимолетной фантазии.

— Ммм, что еще происходило в твоих фантазиях?

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее щеки горят. Она никогда ни с кем не обсуждала свои сексуальные желания. Но огневиски придал ей смелости, и пока его губы прокладывали горячую дорожку на ее груди, разжигая огонь внутри, Грейнджер была готова рассказать Драко все, что угодно. Даже свои самые сокровенные секреты, если он попросит. 

— Ты... Взял.. Меня, — выдохнула она, зарываясь пальцами в его платиновые волосы, — здесь... на диване.

Если на секунду Грейнджер и смутилась из-за своего бессмысленного признания, то быстро перестала об этом думать, когда Малфой бросил ее на диван. Она приземлилась, ахнув и Драко бросился на нее, его губы с силой впивались в ее. От всех этих чувств у Гермионы закружилась голова. 

_Ее_ руки в его волосах, на его шее, на его груди и плечах. _Его_ руки на ее груди, ее талии, ее бедрах. 

_— Блять_ , — простонал блондин, упираясь бедрами в ее ноющий центр.

Вздохнув, Гермиона отстранилась, чтобы потянуть за пряжку его ремня и расстегнуть молнию на его брюках. Он помог ей, быстро скинув брюки. 

Грейнджер смотрела на его выпирающий член, немного смущаясь. 

Не обращая внимания на ее взгляд, Драко протянул руку и зацепил пальцами ее трусики, а после стянул их одним движением руки, бросив белье на пол. Она знала, что была чертовски мокрой, и ее щеки горели красным пламенем, когда Малфой коснулся ее складок пальцами. Он застонал и хищно ухмыльнулся. Его пальцы закружили вокруг клитора, несколько раз проникая внутрь, дразня девушку.

— Пожалуйста, — отчаянно попросила она.

Похоже, это только добавило Драко желания поддразнить ее и растянуть удовольствие. Пальцы все еще ритмично трахали Грейнджер, изгибаясь внутри нее. Блондин наклонил голову, чтобы провести языком по ее груди. 

— Да, — выдохнула Гермиона.

Жар внутри нее нарастал, она была так близка к самому пику.

— Не останавливайся, — умоляла она, задыхаясь от нахлынувших чувств.

А потом она натянулась, как струна, выгнулась и запрокинула голову в сумасшедшем оргазме. Она задрожала и ее ногти оттягивали его волосы, пока волны удовольствия не утихли. Грейнджер рухнула на подушки и закрыла глаза. 

Драко отодвинулся от нее, и она открыла глаза и увидела, как он стоит и снимает свои трусы. Она села, потянувшись к его идеальному члену. Она часто думала о нем и задавалась вопросом, как он будет выглядеть, каким будет на ощупь, на вкус... Пальцы Гермионы аккуратно сомкнулись в кольцо вокруг ствола, поглаживая гладкую кожу и проводя большим пальцем по головке. Она наклонилась вперед, чтобы мягко очертить языком каждую венку, но его палец поймал ее подбородок, заставляя поднять глаза. 

Серые глаза были почти черными от желания, но Малфой покачал головой. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я...

— О, конечно, хочу, — усмехнулся блондин, — но сейчас я бы предпочел заняться не этим.

Щеки Гермионы вспыхнули от того, как он дразнил ее, но она улыбнулась. 

— В другой раз у нас будет больше времени, — пообещал Драко, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее.

Дрожа от его обещания провести больше ночей, подобных этой, Гермиона легла на диван и раздвинула ноги, когда блондин наклонился над ней. Он снова поцеловал ее, дразня кончиком члена. 

В конце концов, он медленно погрузился в нее, и Грейнджер вздохнула, когда он заполнил ее. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, и он одобрительно застонал. Остановившись в ней, он низко наклонился и накрыл ее рот обжигающим поцелуем. 

А потом он начал ее трахать. Медленно, глубоко проникая. Одна из его рук обвилась вокруг ее талии, крепко обняв ее, а другая уперлась в диван. Гермиона встречала его каждый раз, крича каждый раз, когда основание члена касалось клитора.

Его губы вновь опустились на ее шею, и Малфой шумно выдохнул. 

— Блять, — зарычал Драко, поддаваясь вперед.

— Быстрее, — потребовала девушка, проводя ногтями по его спине.

Он подчинился, и его бедра прижимались к ее все быстрее и быстрее, пока медленный ритм не сменился быстрыми размашистыми шлепками о влажную кожу.

Больше не контролируя звуки, которые она издавала, стоны вырывались из горла Гермионы вместе со вздохами и криками. И когда он просунул руку между их телами, чтобы обвести большим пальцем ее чувствительный клитор, ее ногти впились в его крепкую спину. 

После еще нескольких толчков второй оргазм накрыл девушку, и она издала хриплый крик. Она смутно осознавала бессвязную цепочку проклятий, что бормотал Драко, прежде чем он кончил. 

Он оставался в ней еще несколько секунд, прежде чем, дрожа, рухнуть рядом с ней и притянуть Грейнджер к себе. Карие глаза встретились с серым, когда они оба пытались выровнять дыхание. Рука Драко переместилась к ее затылку, чтобы снова притянуть ее к себе. Их языки сплелись в томном поцелуе.

— Так что насчет всех этих книг в твоей комнате?

— У меня их миллион, — она засмеялась.

— Отлично, — произнес Малфой, когда Гермиона прижалась к нему, — потому что мне понадобится время, прежде чем мы пойдем на второй круг.

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он убрал с ее щеки несколько непослушных локонов и снова поцеловал.

— Я даже рад, что все так вышло, — он улыбнулся.

— На самом деле, это было потрясающе, — она усмехнулась, — именно то, что я хотела.


End file.
